In order to inspect paper sheets loaded by a bundle unit in which a plurality of paper sheets are bound by small bands and the small bundles are arranged and bound in a predetermined number by a large band using a paper sheets inspection apparatus for every sheet, pre-processing of removing the large band and then removing the small bands should be performed. However, since the manpower of an operator is required for removal of the large band and removal of the small bands, much time and effort is required to input the paper sheets into a main body processing apparatus for the paper sheets. In order to solve this problem, the present invention provides a paper sheets pre-processing apparatus capable of reducing the burden in pre-processing of paper sheets.